Secrets
by StoneSabre
Summary: Because if the most notorious rivalry in all the realms suddenly became an item, they're not just going to tell you.


Liu Kang was the first to notice something was amiss.

The alarm woke everyone sometime after midnight. It only took one glance outside to see practically everyone in the fort gathering near a burning building.

By the time he had made to the building, the fire fighting unit had already contained most of the fire. He saw Jax and Sonya standing in the vicinity as the chaos began to wind down.

"What happened?" He asked them both.

Sonya was the one who answered. "Scorpion's room caught on fire."

Liu Kang immediately grew suspicious. Though the Shirai Ryu ninja recently had joined the Earthrealm coalition, Liu Kang still wasn't fully trusting of Quan Chi's former hellspawn.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Sub-Zero took him somewhere." Sonya answered worryingly. This also made Liu Kang anxious. The two ninja could have gone anywhere by now.

Fortunately, the Lin Kuei ninja had only taken him to a nearby hangar. The two unmasked ninja sat next to each other on a bench. Scorpion looked shaken, almost sickly. Sub-Zero looked on edge. Sub-Zero's attention seemed locked on Scorpion; Liu Kang couldn't tell if either them noticed him approaching. Lin Kuei ninja was running his hand in circles across the other's back; he seemed to be conforting Scorpion.

"Is he alright?" Liu Kang asked directly. He worded his question normally, but his tone betrayed his suspicions.

"He had a nightmare." Sub-Zero replied for him. He never once took his eyes off of Scorpion. "Lost control."

"Lost control over a nightmare?" Liu Kang argued, losing a grip on his restraint. "I think we should know if your powers could put us all in danger."

"That's enough, Liu Kang." Sub-Zero grew defensive, shooting Liu Kang a threating glare.

"I thought ninja were supposed to be able to control their powers."

"Leave him ALONE!" Sub-Zero barked.

Liu Kang flinched away at the ice ninja's surprising aggression. He didn't press the issue further.

"Very well then. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Sub-Zero didn't acknowledge him as his focus went back to Scorpion. As the Shaolin Monk took his leave, he took one last glance behind him. What he saw was nothing short of surreal. Scorpion leaned into his touch. Sub-Zero was whispering something in his ear. He couldn't make out what he was being said, but it was obviously something comforting, given Scorpion's gradually calming demeanor.

It was amazing to see two former bitter rivals become so comfortable with each other. It was like the entire world disappeared around them, and they only had each other left.

He had to wonder...

* * *

Kung Jin was the next to notice.

The following night, Scorpion took the liberty of sleeping in a tent used for recreation that had been left unoccupied for the night.

A cautious Kung Jin felt the urge to check on the ninja after the previous night's incident. Initially, his concerns were eased somewhat when he found Scorpion sleeping soundly on a couch, but upon further inspection, he noticed something bizarre. Attached to a necklace he was wearing was pendant.

It was Sub-Zero's Dragon Medallion.

* * *

Cassie and Jacqui caught on next.

A Special Forces unit had been deployed to Johannesburg to deal with a hostage crisis. Sub-Zero and Scorpion assisted them. The Special Forces, in conjunction with the local law enforcement, had formed a perimeter around the building where the captives were being held.

The two ninja and the other forces had retreated outside once all of the known hostages and suspects had been excavated from the scene, but Sub-Zero suddenly froze.

"What is it?" Scorpion asked.

"There's still someone left in the building. I'll have to go back for them."

"I'll go with you."

"No! We don't need extra people being put in danger in case something happens." Sub-Zero insisted, successfully masking genuine concern for the fire ninja. "Stay here and look after the others."

Scorpion's was rather dismayed, but he understood his reasoning. He regrouped with the other Special Forces as he watched Sub-Zero run back inside, pushing down a fleeting sense of dread.

Scorpion, Cassie, Jacqui and the others waited anxiously for Sub-Zero to return with the last hostage. Then something terrifying happened.

The building exploded.

Everyone ducked and fumbled away from the building to protect themselves from the blast. Their eyes immediately returned to the horrifying sight of the building now engulfed in flames.

"LIANG! _**NOOOOOO!**_ " Scorpion fell to his knees as he screamed out in horror.

Seconds later, however, the Lin Kuei ninja jumped out of one of the windows, ice pouring out along with him. The ice landed on the ground near the building, solidifying into a slope. Sub-Zero used the slope to slide safely onto the ground. He carried the last hostage in his arms; a native woman. Both he and the woman were covered in ashes, but they both appeared unharmed.

"Are you alright?" He asked the woman as he approached the other special forces.

"Yes, I am." The young woman seemed shaken, but ecstatic to be alive. "Thank you. May you be blessed for all you have done."

Sub-Zero set her on her feet, allowing the Special Forces to escort her to safety. Cassie and Jacqui were relieved to see the Lin Kuei ninja still alive.

Scorpion, however, was furious.

"You imbecile!" He roared out in anger. "You just to be the big damn hero! You could've died in there."

"But I didn't." Sub-Zero responded smoothly. "You didn't think I'd go down that easy, did you?"

"That's not the point, you ingrate! You make me sick!" The manic ninja began pounding on his companion. "I wish you would have died up there you piece of shit!"

Sub-Zero caught the raging ninja's hand, feeling the heat within it as he stared down furious, yet fearful eyes with his own apologetic expression.

"Alright." Sub-Zero said firmly. "I won't scare you like that again, Hanzo. I promise."

They both felt the heat in Fire ninja's hand fade away. Their hands fell away to their sides as the glint of fear in his eyes was eased. The world around them seemed to blur away again, leaving just the two of them, fully understanding of the true meaning behind each of their words.

Scorpion suddenly growled in frustration. He whipped around and headed in the other direction, Shaking his head angrily.

The entire ordeal ended with Cassie and Jacqui staring at each other in confusion. The usually cold, ruthless Scorpion had turned into the frantic heap right before their eyes. Yet, Sub-Zero seemed to have this calming control over him. Someone who didn't know better could never guess that they were, until recently, bitter rivals.

"Since when were they on a first name basis?"

The only thing Cassie could muster seemed like a simple question at face value, but she felt it summed up all of the convoluted thoughts racing through both of their minds.

"Hell if I know." Jacqui replied.

* * *

It was Jax who noticed afterwards.

It was no secret that Scorpion had ties to the Netherealm. Because of this, many of the Special Forces soldiers were not very accepting of his presence. In fact, they were downright hostile.

This made Jax uneasy. He didn't necessarily disagree with their standpoint. However he did wish that his fellow soldiers wouldn't be so immature about it.

Regardless, Sub-Zero had recently developed a fondness for the Shirai Ryu ninja after many years of hostility. Jax knew that the Lin Kuei Grandmaster wouldn't tolerate these comments very well.

He had no idea.

In the cafeteria one day, he overheard a soldier sitting near a window whispering to another soldier something disparaging. He couldn't make out all of what was said, but he was sure it ended with something like "Netherealm scum." The two soldier erupted into mocking laughter. Of course they were talking about Scorpion...again.

The two soldier were too caught up in their own shenanigans to see their impending doom. Jax watched the scene unfold as Sub-Zero appeared behind them.

"Hey, did it just get really cold in..." The first soldier was cut off when a hand of ice wrapped around his neck and hurled him through the glass window. From the second story, the fall wasn't enough to kill the soldier, but it would surely incapacitate him for a long time.

All eyes in the room were on Sub-Zero as he grabbed the other soldier by his collar. The room erupted in frantic murmurs when the Lin Kuei ninja jumped onto the table, looking up at his victim with the anger of a psychopath. He grabbed the magnum in the soldier's holster, held it to the ceiling, and fired two warning shots. The room fell silent.

"Listen well, maggots!" Sub-Zero snarled threateningly. "Spread the word! Let the example I've made of your comrades speak of the consequences, for anyone who has the audacity to slander the name of the Shirai Ryu! Those who do not heed this warning will answer to me!"

With an icy fist, he punched the soldier with enough force to send him tumbling into the adjacent table. The table broke beneath the impact, sending it's occupants jumping backwards in every direction. Sub-Zero held the gun out, shrouding it in ice, before smashing it in his grasp.

The ice ninja left the entire room in fearful awe, everyone in his path scrambling to get out of the way.

Jax knew that whatever had brought upon this course of action had to be something more than mere respect for the fire ninja. Regardless, he couldn't help but respect someone who could force the soldiers to put their money where their mouth is.

"Damn. Someone get me a mic to drop." Jax muttered to himself.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sonya noticed as well.

Word quickly got around about the incident in the cafeteria and the man who got thrown of a window.

Sonya was not a happy camper.

She called in the obvious perpetrator of the incident into her office. Sub-Zero brought himself before her almost willingly.

"Have a seat, Sub-Zero."

"I prefer to stand."

Sonya just met him with a glare, but the ninja didn't budge.

"Explain yourself, Sub-Zero."

"I was merely defending the honor of my comrade."

"By humiliating my troops?"

"Those men needed to be made an example of. They will learn to respect the honor of the Shirai Ryu."

"So let me get this straight." Sonya removed her hat angrily. "You spent years plotting to kill Scorpion for a vendetta, now suddenly you would halfway kill anyone who so much as looks at him funny to defend his 'honor'. Like it or not Sub-Zero, Scorpion's presence here does raise some concerns. As I'm sure you've learned he's not the most trustworthy person."

"All I 'learned' all those years ago was hatred. It consumes and merely breeds more hatred. Scorpion thought my brother killed his family, so he killed my brother. If I didn't stop myself from killing him, where would the cycle end?"

"Let's not dance around the issue with this ethical bullshit. Right now, a member of our highly trained military personnel is incapacitated, possibly indefinitely."

"The only shame I feel is allowing myself to succumb to fear all those years ago. I was young and stupid back then...like those men. Scorpion has chosen to let go of his hatred and follow a path a redemption. I assure you there is no risk to his presence here, I will make sure they all know that. They will learn to respect the path he has chosen."

"And how many injured troops and property damages are you willing to be responsible for until they do."

Sub-Zero held his head up high as he replied.

"As many as it takes."

The ice ninja took it upon himself to leave. He'd said everything he needed to, and Sonya was displeased. But she understood. She understood greatly.

"You're afraid."

Sub-Zero stopped himself at Sonya's words and turned his head back.

"Afraid of what?"

"You care about what happens to him. You're overcome with this need to protect him, regardless of the consequences and feel nothing else matters. That's more than just a mutual respect. It's something far greater than that."

Sub-Zero fully turned to face her again. He sighed, but knowing that Sonya had figured him out, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Perhaps it is."

Fortunately for the general's sanity, no one spoke ill of Scorpion - or Sub-Zero - from that day forward.

* * *

It came as quite a shock to Kenshi.

In his down time, the telekinetic was sitting in the recreation tent, polishing his sword. He sensed Scorpion walk in and sit down near him. He could tell something heavy weighed on his mind. Kenshi simply waited for him to speak.

" _Some say the world will end in fire, Some say ice._ Those are the first words in the famous poem 'Fire and Ice' by Robert Frost."

"Mmhmm." Kenshi simply nodded in agreement.

"It's got me thinking. What would happen if the world were to be consumed by both fire AND ice."

"Oh that's easy! They would simply converge and rain calmly over the land as water. The world would have peace, metaphorically speaking."

Surprisingly, the solemness in Scorpion's demeanor was gone. Kenshi could sense his spirits raising as some kind of realization dawned on him.

"Thanks," Scorpion said with an uncharacteristic glee as he got up from his seat.

"You're welcome! Let me know how that poetry slam goes!" A confused Kenshi shouted after Scorpion as the fire ninja left the tent, "I guess."

Needless to say, Kenshi had no clue why Scorpion would suddenly take an interest in poetry. It wasn't until he found out from Takeda that Sub-Zero had talked to him about the same poem.

 _Wait a minute. Fire and Ice..._

 _Scorpion is Fire_

 _Sub-Zero is Ice_

 _Fire and Ice together..._

...

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

And then there was Johnny.

After finishing shooting for his next film, Johnny Cage was looking forward to returning to the fort to see his family again. He wanted to surprise Sonya and Cassie by serving up dinner for the family. It wasn't until he was hopelessly staring at a combusted pot that he realized how much of a terrible idea that was for one simple reason; he couldn't cook for shit.

For a second, he debated whether he should just call his housekeeping staff to come cook for him, but he passed on that idea as quickly as it came, knowing how much of a hassle it was to get anyone other than family into this claustrophobic-ass fort. So he settled on asking for help from someone a little more present.

He knew he had to get this dinner prepared quickly, and at this point, that was only doable utilizing...supernatural methods. He needed some way to speed up the cooking process while keeping the temperature under control. He needed someone who could control heat. He knew this was probably another horrible idea, but what's a desperate man to do?

Liu Kang was off base at the moment, so that option was out. He knew that Scorpion guy could control fire. Then again, Sub-Zero's ice powers could be useful as a safety net. Plus, he trusted him more. Of course he could ask for both of their assistance, but Scorpion and Sub-Zero in the kitchen together was a literal recipe for disaster.

He settled on asking for Sub-Zero's help. He went up to the dorms on the second floor to seek out the cryomancer. Johnny was low on time, so he wasted none barging right into the Lin Kuei ninja's quarters.

"Hey, Coldblocks, I need your..."

Johnny lost every word on his tongue when his eyes reached the bed, seeing Scorpion sleeping on top of Sub-Zero, both very sweaty and very naked.

They both awoke with a start.

"Get out!" They shouted in unison.

"Hey that's great. I was only gonna ask one of you a favor, but since both of you seem to be more than acquainted with each other..."

Johnny found a ball of ice flying towards his face, and hastily shut the door. Needless to say, Sub-Zero's door would be frozen shut for him indefinitely.

"Guess I'll just have to settle for take out." Johnny sighed.

* * *

Kuai Liang regretfully stared at the newly ice-coated door for a prolonged moment. He ran his hand over his face and down through his beard exasperatedly, sulking on just how badly he had kept this secret.

"You know, you really should have frozen the door beforehand."

Just like Hanzo to poor salt on a fresh wound.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Kuai Liang growled.


End file.
